1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and more particularly, relates to a portable device for locking the position of a sliding window and the like.
2. Background Information
Frequently and from time to time the news media have stories of persons who are victimized by criminals making forced entry through sliding glass windows and door, that being especially tragic when the victim is a child or an infant in a bed room sleeping at night. The precaution of keeping a window locked works an acute discomfort on a hot summer night when it is especially inviting to open at least partially a ventilating aperture in the window. One of the great merits of the instant invention, subject of petition for patent, is that a sliding window can be locked against forced entry and still be locked in a partially opened position that will prevent entry by a person.
The invention provide for a lock in a partially opened position. Often a person would like to have a sliding window partially open to have air circulate, but this can sometimes be dangerous.
In a recently reported case in California, a child of age seven was kidnapped while sleeping and after a community wide search for several days the brutalized body was found in a distant grave. The community environment appears to become increasingly of a threat to those without secured building protection.
Devices to lock sliding doors and windows in the open position come in a variety of designs. One such devices attaches to the door and has a pin that fits a socket. However, this requires a modification of the door and window and is a permanent installation. Few, if any, doors and windows are provided with such locks.
A rod, stick or shaft can sometimes be placed in the track of the window to prevent the window from opening, but such a device is inconvenient to keep and use. This invention offers the following advantages over the simple rod, stick, or shaft:
The present invention can not be dislodged by a wire tool that could slip through a ventilating partial opening and thereby permitting the blocking stick to be dislodged. The instant invention can sound an alarm which is not a feature of the simple rod, stick, or shaft.
This invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,768 of inventors Mikiel and Usevitch in the following particulars: Patent 768 has its blocking force generated by a force vector exerted against the window glass, generated by a wedging action. The present invention places the load axially along the staff acting as a compression column with the load vector between the sash frame which is not glass and the total window frame which is not glass, all of which makes for a less fragile operating structure.
Moreover, this invention has utilitarian value that is neither claimed nor disclosed by said U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,768 or any other prior art in the following particulars:
The instant invention has all the merits cited in patent 768 as improvements over any other prior art plus the additional feature of not being dependent on fragile glass as the principal load force resistance origin. Also the instant invention permits resetting the opening aperture by releasing a detent or clamping means and sliding the shaft in or out further as contrasted with the requirement to reset the suction cup of patent 768.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a simple, easy to use device that can lock a sliding glass window and the like in a partially open position of variable user chosen position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a staff of adjustable or selected length that can be fastened to a surface to lock a sliding window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device comprised of a staff having a suction cup for mounting the device on a flat window surface to intercept a sliding glass window to prevent its opening beyond a selected fixed value.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device having a built-in alarm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device having an audible alarm mounted on a surface, and including electric contacts that activate the alarm when attempts are made to force a sliding window or door open.
Another object of this invention is to provide integrated, total building security protection system using as a core, starting point means a device attached to a barrier window glass and such that functional service features can be added incrementally.
Another object of this invention is to use said starting point means as a signal input source, as a signal output means, as a stored energy source, as a solar energy collection means, using any one such means independently or in coordination as singular or multiple features of the aggregate at a window station location.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable sliding window locking device that is easy to transport and use.
The portable locking device, for sliding windows and the like, solves the problem of unauthorized access by providing a blocking staff held in position by a suction cup, the staff being positioned between the sliding window frame and the immobile window frame. The device includes a resilient suction cup or other easy release fastener for securely mounting the device on a vertical glass surface. The device is mounted by pressing the suction cup, which may be pre-moistened to improve adherence, to the surface of a window adjacent to the frame of the open window.
The mobile frame (sash) of the window will then come to a stop against the end of the portable sliding window lock staff between the fixed window perimeter frame and the moving sash. Any attempt by an intruder to force the window open is solidly blocked by the column staff.
The sliding window lock is light in weight. It is readily portable such that if the device owner has occasion to move to a different house or has occasion to wash the window then the shift is readily removed. In one specific embodiment of the invention a large mushroom-shaped suction cup is attached to the invention staff with adjustable leg so as to adapt to different window pane inset dimensions. The suction cup is provided with a small tab on one edge allowing the device to be easily and quickly removed in an emergency. A quick pull on the small tab releases the vacuum between the suction cup allowing it to be easily dislodged. Also, preferably, the suction cup is located near the top end of the staff when the staff is hung vertically. In such an arrangement just one suction cup could be sufficient to practice the invention.
It appears that a suction cup of polyurethane elastomer would perform well. It has been observed that a decorative window piece hung with such a suction cup on an outside window exposed to full daylight is after 10 years still performing its weight holding support task quite well.
A feature of the device is its use of the polyurethane elastomer which allows it to be made in various colors to suit all tastes. It can be made clear as well as in attractive neon colors. The bright neon colors can also help make it clearly visible as a warning to a would-be criminal. It can also be made of a wood tone to match wooden window frames. The polyurethane elastomer suction cup provides resilience and flexibility.
Since most sliding glass windows and sliding doors do not provide locks for holding the window when the window is partially opened, a person can feel comfortable and safe with this device in use. It can be used on many different sizes of windows. It can be applied at one side or centrally located on a window surface. Wherever it is applied to a surface of a window and securely attached with the suction cup, it establishes the position where the window frame will stop. It sets the window opening position allowing the window to be left slightly ajar for air circulation or allowing a pet to exit at night without the window being open any wider than the user desires.
Its unique design and portability allow many and varied uses of the portable sliding window lock. Travelers can use it to secure hotel room windows, recreational vehicle (RV) owners can use it for extra security of their windows. These are just a few of the possible uses. It can also be made longer for large windows or sliding doors.
An optional, but preferred embodiment of the invention, is to include an audible alarm in the device to detect and alert an occupant when an intruder is trying to force open the window. In this embodiment, a battery-powered audible alarm is securely attached to the sliding glass window lock. The audible alarm, which can be a whistle, siren or any other type of audible alarm, is activated by a electric switch on the staff of the sliding window lock. A spring loaded push button electric switch on the end of the staff is normally held open by pressing against window peripheral frame. Any movement of the normally set position of a sliding window frame releases the spring loading such as to close the electric switch and activate the alarm. The movement against a partially opened lower sash would cause the electric switch to close as the upper sash is moved downward. The net effect is still to maintain a restricted aperture too small for human entry.
Location of the electric contacts can vary. The switching means, if of motion sensor design, can be placed anywhere on the staff. Some reed electric switches are opened or closed by movement of a magnet. Some switches are proximity capacitance electric switches
When the staff is mounted on a window with an end of the staff in abutment with the frame of the sliding portion of the window, the electrical contacts will be held open. Force applied by an intruder to open one sash of the window, will cause the electric contacts to close and set off the audible alarm. This alerts the homeowner or occupant of an attempt to force the sliding glass window open.
Another option is to include a motion sensing electric switch with the staff. The motion sensing device is activated whenever an attempt is made to force open a sliding glass window causing the locking device to move. The motion causes the contacts to activate the audible alarm. Another option is to substitute a pressure sensitive electric switch for the motion sensor.
The above and other novel features and advantages of the invention will be understood in more detail from the detailed description further below and the accompanying drawings.